


New Beginnings

by mrsemrys



Category: Glee
Genre: College, M/M, NYADA, freshman! sebastian, junior! kurt, kurtbastian, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsemrys/pseuds/mrsemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewriting of season 6. After breaking up with Blaine, Kurt focused himself on his career. He got a real job at Vogue.com, he still goes to NYADA, and even if Rachel wasn't with him, he had friends in NY. Everything was good for now. He's so busy for thinking about Blaine at least. When he saw the last people he thought he would see at Callbacks, he knew nothing was going to be same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've been writing for ages! I'm so excited about it. I hope you like my story :)

It has been 3 months since he saw Blaine.   
  
After their fight about the wedding, Kurt was sure they're done. He wasn't ready for this, they were too young. He shouldn't have said yes when he proposed to him. How could he resist? It was so beautiful!   
  
He missed him, so much, on the other hand he was feeling free. This wedding thing was making him nervous as hell. He wish it wasn't end like this,  _Maybe Blaine was right._  he thought.  _I've changed. But how can I stop being changed?_  
  
  
Elliot and Dani were living in the loft with him. He didn't know what he would do if they weren't there.   
  
''You can't stay here forever, Kurt.'' Dani said. ''You have to go out, meet people. It's been a month.''   
  
''Don't feel guilty for saying how you truly feel.'' Elliot said. ''He would eventually understand.''   
  
He looked at them. He knew they were right, he need to go out, follow his dreams. He came here for that after all, but he thought everything would be incomplete without him. They are- _were_ soulmates, it's not easy like it said. But he was going to try anyway.   
  
''Okay.'' he said with a sigh. ''I will try.''   
  
''Great!'' Dani said. ''We can go callbacks tonight and sing songs to forget everything we upset about.''  
  
Kurt looked at them and couldn't help it but smile. He was glad he had them, They've become very close and evupen if they don't know they were teaching him how to deal living in New York.   
  
When his phone rings he looked at the phone and realized Isabelle was calling. She was so upset when he left but he understood he needed money to live in New York.   
  
''Isabelle, hi! How are you?''   
  
''I'm great Kurt, I think you will be great too after the news i will say to you.''  
  
Kurt was confused, what was she going to say to her?  
  
''You know I didn't want you to leave.'' she said. ''I have an offer to you; I know you have school now but, would you like to come back? Not as an intern this time, you'll get paid. What do you think?''  
  
He  _did_ want to go back. He loved working at there.   
  
''What does she say?'' Dani asked while she was looking at him with curiousity.  
  
''She wants me to work at Vouge.com again. They'll pay this time.''   
  
''What are you waiting for?'' said Elliot. ''This is the sign for you.''  
  
''You wouldn't leave there if they give you a salary. Being a waiter isn't the best job after all.''  
  
He knew they were right.   
  
''Kurt?'' he heard Isabelle was calling him on the phone.  
  
''I'm here.'' he said. ''I accept your offer. When will I start?''   
  
''Great!'' She said. You can start on monday. See you soon.''  
  
''See you.'' Kurt said before hanging up the phone.   
  
\---  
  
When they went to Callbacks, they realized their couch was empty. They sat to the couch and watched the couple singing at the stage. 

 ** _You're a falling star, you're the get away car_**  
 ** _You're the line in the sand when I go too far_**  
 ** _You're the swimming pool on an August day_**  
 _And you're the perfect thing to see_  
  
Their voices were harmonizing perfectly, Kurt couldn't help but think if they were looking like this with Blaine when they sing. 

**_And you play you're coy, but it's kinda cute_ **  
**_Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_ **  
**_Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true_ **  
**_Cause you can see it when I look at you_ **

  
_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
It's you, it's you; you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything  
You're every song, and I sing along  
Cause you're _my_ _everything_  
  
They finished their song and went back to their seats. Kurt was listening Elliot and Dani who where talking about which song they should sing on the stage. He didn't realize someone was walking into him.  
  
''Look at that.'' he said. ''Lady face and his friends.''   
  
It was Sebastian Smythe.   
  
''Sebastian, what are you doing here?'' Kurt asked. He didn't know he was in New York. He haven't seen him since he came to New York.  
  
''I got into NYADA.'' he said. ''I'll start this semester. You'll see me very often now.''   
  
''Yeah, because that's the only thing I wanted.'' Kurt said and started to walk towards the door.   
  
''I'm sure of it.'' he said. ''Where's your hobbit? Did he finally get back to his nerves and went to someone else?''   
  
''We broke up yes.'' Kurt said. ''Now you can stop following me and go to Blaine. He's free now.''  
  
Kurt was to annoyed. He came here to have fun but he saw the last person he wanted to see.   
  
''I won't bother now. I have better standarts than hobbits having too much gel on his hair.'' he heard Sebastian said before leaving the place.   
  
_____  
  
The other half of Kurt's summer break passed too quickly. He started to work at Vogue.com and damn, he missed there so much. His schedule was simple; go to work at 8:00 am, meet Elliot  & Dani at 5:30 pm then go to somewhere to sing (they usually go callbacks, but sometimes they both agree about exploring new places)   
  
Today was September 16th, the first day of his 3rd year at NYADA. He would be busier than ever before. He didn't complain though, he liked being busy.   
  
When he went to the class, he sat on the chair and waited for the teacher to come.  5 minutes later, Carmen Tibideaux entered the classroom.   
  
''Some of you are talented to attend this class, and some of you are just lucky for not being cut.'' She wasn't looking at them while speaking. ''This year will be different for you. We only need the best ones, and we'll understand who are the best, and who aren't. As being juniors, I'll choose a partner for each of you from the fresmans and you'll teach everything you know to them. If they fail, you will fail. I hope you understood the meaning of failing.'' She looked at all of them. ''I'll hand the list on the bulletin board in an hour. Don't forget to look. Now you can dismissed.''  
  
Kurt couldn't move for a while. If his partner couln't made it, he would be cut out from NYADA. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
An hour later, he went to the board to look for his partner. He searched for his name for a while, then he found it.   
  
He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Through all of the freshmans, Carmen Tibideaux has chosen Sebastian Smythe. 


	2. Chapter 2

''Kurt, are you alright?''

He wasn't alright. This must be a nightmare. He was being stuck with the last person he want to be for a year. The partners had to spend most of their time together. He had to teach Sebastian all he knew, then end of the month, they had to make a performance. They had to be great because if they fail, both of them would be cut out of the school. Getting into NYADA was so difficult for Kurt, it was his chance and he wouldn't let Sebastian screw it up.

''I'm fine.'' he said. ''I was thinking about school.''

''Hey,'' said Dani and sat next to him. ''Maybe I don't know you very long but I believe I know you enough to understand that something is wrong.'' She looked at him. ''What is it?''

Kurt sighed. They'll know sooner or later anyway. ''There's a new rule in NYADA. We have to train freshmans and we have to make a performance. If we fail both of us will cut out of the school.''

''It's so exciting, it's like a competition!'' said Dani excitedly, but she stopped when she saw Kurt's expression. ''Ok, sorry. Who's your partner then?'' 

''That's the worst thing.'' Kurt said. ''It's Sebastian Smythe.'' 

Dani looked at him. She was confused. ''Who's Sebastian Smythe?'' 

''I am.'' someone said behind them. When Kurt looked at his direction, he saw Sebastian standing there with his coffee. He looked at them with his infamous smirk and said ''Hello partner.''

''Don't call me that.'' Kurt said.

''Oh, I forgot you prefer being called gay face.'' he said, then he sat on the empty chair.

''I don't remember we invited you to our table.'' Kurt said with an irritated look in his face.

''I don't need an invitation.'' he said with a smirk. ''Did you see the pairings? that's a shame we are paired, isn't it?'' 

Kurt looked at him. ''I agree, so I will talk to her tomorrow for asking another parner.''

Sebastian sighed. ''Don't bother. I already talked to her and she said it wouldn't change.''

''Look,'' Kurt said. ''It's obvious that we don't like each other, but I don't want to being cut out of this school, and I don't think you want that neither. So if we make it, we won't get cut and we won't have to see each other again.'' 

''Sounds like a good deal for me.'' Sebastian said. ''I'm in. So, were do we start?'' 

\------

**The song that Sebastian is playing is ''C** **omptine d'un autre été'' by Yann Tiersen in case you want to listen it while reading this part :)**

 Being worried about what will happen, Kurt was walking in the hallway. When he came closer, he heard a music was playing on. He looked for the sound for a while, then he realized it was coming from the classroom that he was supposed to meet  him. 

When he entered the classroom, he realized Sebastian was playing the piano. When he looked at his face he's seen the new side of him. He was so focused, so peaceful. How a boy like him would look like that? It's like he was a different person. His fingers was dancing on the keys but it's like he was barely touching them. 

When he finished the song Kurt realized he was watching him for a while so put himself together and pretended like he he has just arrived there. 

''What a surprise!'' he said. ''I didn't think you would come early.'' 

Sebastian looked at him with his usual smirk. He checked on him before he replied. ''And I didn't think you would wear boy's clothes, princess.'' 

''Stop calling me that!'' Kurt said angrily. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. How would he be able to put up with him for a year? 

''Okay, I won't call you princess, princess.'' he said with a smirk again. 

Kurt was so annoyed. ''Well then, meerkat. Let's start.'' 

''I agree.'' said Sebastian. Sooner we start, it finishes earlier.'' 

Kurt told him the basics, the tips he had to know and the other things. Moreover they had to make a decision about the song they would perform in front of the audience. It wasn't so easy of course, they had nothing in common after all. 

That was what they thought at least. 

''First of all, I don't want to sing a song from broadway.'' Sebastian said. 

''Why not?'' Kurt said. ''It would be great. Singing a broadway song made me get into this school.'' 

''Maybe.'' Said Sebastian. ''But that doesn't mean breadway songs will help us for not being cut out of the school neither. We should do something else.'' he looked at Kurt, then smiled. ''Something sexy.''

''I don't know what do you have in your mind but the answer is no anyway.'' Kurt said. Then he realized they've been working for four hours. He got up and started to get his things. 

''I have to go to work.'' he said without looking at him. ''I'll talk to you later.'' 

When he left the room he realized Sebastian has started to playing piano again.

\------

''How was your meeting with Sebastian?'' asked Elliott when he, Kurt and Dani were sitting on the couch in Callbacks. They were coming there every night and it had become their routine. They were using the songs as expressing their feelings and it felt so good. 

''Terrible.'' Kurt said. ''We mocked each other all the time and we couldn't make any progress. We have only a month until we make our performance and I don't know if we are going to be successful.''  

''You'll be fine.'' said Dani. ''He'll come around anyway. He knows if he wants to stay in this school you have to get along, make good performances and have good grades. So don't worry about it.'' 

She was right. Whatever happens they will endure the result together. 

The next day was better than yesterday. Kurt accepted the fact that he have to be with Sebastian for a year so it didn't bother him like it used to. He was so busy to think about it anyway, he was going to his lessons, than studying with Sebastian, after that he was going to work. It was exhausting but he didn't care. He liked being busy.

He was waiting Sebasian in the room. He looked at the piano and he couldn't help but think about how peaceful he was when he was playing it. It's like he was the real Sebastian he was hiding from everyone, or he saw him watching and acted like it. He wouldn't be surprised, he was Sebastian Smythe after all. 

''Hello, princess.'' Sebastian said but Kurt was deep in thought. ''Hey, princess, Hummel, Kurt!'' 

Kurt was surprised when he saw him, when did he come in there anyway? 

''Finally!'' said Sebastian. ''You were so deep in thought. Were you thinking about me?'' 

He looked at him, he had his famous smirk on his face. ''Why would i think about you?'' Kurt said. 

''I don't know.'' he said.  ''Maybe because I'm so hot?''

Kurt coudn't argue about that. He was hot indeed, but he was still a jerk. Kurt didn't answer his queston.

''We have to study, I have to go to work 2 hours later. Let's get started.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting, I hope you liked the chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with a new chapter! I hope you like it :)

New Beginnings  

Chapter 3

Sebastian was sitting on the table of the coffee shop, waiting for his sister. Although they were twins, Eleanor was always acting like she was his older sister. He loved her, he really did. She was the only person who really understand him. He was so lucky for having Eleanor, but he would never admit that. Because she could be really annoying sometimes, especially when she was playing the matchmaker. 

Despite being twins, they were completely opposite, their aims, interests were different. She had always wanted to be a director and she's studying at New York Film Academy. He knew she was going to be a great director in the future. She's so ambitious about everything she loves. 

Her ambition reminded of Kurt Hummel to him. 

He never gave up. He was living his dream life in here. After not getting into NYADA, he had come to New York for following his dreams.  Kurt was the reason why he came to New York, and he couldn't be happier when he heard he and Blaine had broken up. Not because of Blaine was single, it's because Kurt was.

After Karofsky's attempting suicide, Sebastian had realized he had feelings for him. It was just a game at first, he was doing the things he did to everybody he found hot. Blaine's loyalty to Kurt making the game funnier, but he didn't relized Kurt was the one he liked until that day.  Although karofsky had made Kurt's life a living hell, he could forgive him. Maybe, he thought, maybe he could forgive him too.  ''Hey, earth to Bas.'' she was waving in front of him. ''Can you hear me?''  Sebastian didn't realize when she came. He was deep in thought.  

Screw you and your beautiful face Hummel.

''What were you thinking?'' she asked. ''I've been sitting here for five minutes and you didn't even notice.''

''Not important.'' he answered, but it was obvious that Eleanor didn't beleive him from her face. 

''I don't believe you.'' She said. ''You were thinking about the porcelein, weren't you?'' 

''I wasn't-'' he stopped. ''Wait, porcelein? really?'' 

''What? It's not an insult. I saw his pictures, his skin is like a porcelein. Also you know how i like calling people by nicknames.''   ''Yeah, I know.'' he said. ''Can we talk about something else? Because I wasn't thinking about anyone.'' 

''Okay, I'll just pretend I took the bait.'' she said. ''So, how's your first week at NYADA?''

''It was good.'' he answered, avoiding the fact that he was spending his afternoons with Kurt because of that partners thing. 

They continued talking. Eleanor told him about her school, friends and events. He told her about NYADA. He loved being there, in NY. Even if he couldn't admit, he was nervous about living in New York. Living in Paris was easy, it was his hometown, and Westerville was a small place. He never concerned about that, he didn't even know. But he was good, he had Kurt in there, also he had Eleanor now, and he knew there was no reason to be concerned anymore. 

"Actually I have an offer for you." 

"What is it?"

"I'm directing a short movie for my school project, and I need someone for the one of main characters. Can you do it for me?"

"What? No, Eleanor." He said. "I won't be in your movie."

"Why not?" She asked. "I need a male lead and it's so hard to find one. It's so important to me." 

There it is. She was looking at me like a puppy again. She knew I couldn't say no to that. 

"Okay, I'll do it." 

"Thank you!" She said and threw herself to Sebasian. He hugged her and let her go later. 

He knew nothing about Eleanor's plan.

\-------------- 

Kurt was looking for songs for using their performance in the music store. He couldn't admit it yet, but working with Sebastian wasn't that bad. He realized he didn't have a reason to hate him anymore. He wasn't chasing Blaine, even if he was, it didn't concern him anymore. They broke up after all.  

"Excuse me" said someone.

"I don't work here." He said.

"Yeah, I know that." She said. "It's obvious from you clothes, but I think you can help me." 

Kurt looked at the girl next to him. "How can i help you?"

"I'm directing a short movie for my school project, and I need someone for the one of main characters. I think you're great for that part." 

Kurt was surprised. "I don't know.. How are you so sure that I'm the one?"

"It's just an instinct." Answered Eleanor. "And I'm never wrong about my instincts. So, what is your answer?" 

"I have to think about it." Kurt said. 

"Okay, I'll wait your answer. I'm Eleanor by the way." She wrote her number on a paper and gave it to him. "Here's my number. Call me when you decide." Then she left the music store.

\-------------------

"You should DEFINITELY do that!" 

That was Elliott of course. He and Dani were so excited about this.

"I don't know." He said. "I don't even know her. What if she's a cheater?"

"What if she's not?" Dani said. "You'll never find out if you don't go." 

"Dani's got a point." Elliott said. "Also it would be a good practice for your acting skills, you can test yourself." 

"Okay okay, you got me." He said. "I'll call her. Happy now?" 

"Very happy." They said at the same time. Sometimes they can be annoying, but Kurt loved them. 

\-------------

When Kurt called her for saying he accepted her offer. Eleanor became so happy. 

The first stage of getting Kurt & Sebastian together was completed. 

Now she had to prepare for the second stage. She had a lot of things to do.


End file.
